Bad Boy Issue
by nnf247
Summary: This is Blossom's journal entry. When the baddest boy of the Rowdy Ruff Boyz returns to her life, things get a little steamy.
1. Brick returns

Blossom came home in an empty house. Glad to have time for herself, she decided to do type her report for her job. She got on the computer and log in her account. She open Word but her mind was somewhere else. "Why can I get you out of my mind?" she said to herself. She decided to do a journal entry instead. "He's a bad boy. A very sinful Bad boy. But yet I'm fallen for this bad boy who been in my life since kids. But we're all adults here, right?" She stopped and wonder. "But I'm a good girl. A Power Puff Girl, fighting criminal and bad guys. Bad Boy." "Why am I thinking Bad boy." "Things change since he pop back in my life. There was red roses at my desk a few months back. No name, just said 'sweet blossom'. I was afraid it was a stalker but I still have to close up that night. Stupid me to forget my purse and key. And at my desk, he was waiting for me… He was so…seductive. Show no mercy, no doubt, and no fear. But he was in my way of my purse and key. I want to pass him without get close to him…but I failed. He was whispering in my ear and feeling him breathe on my neck. I didn't want to show he was weakling my knees. Did I always have a thought of Brick and me? Have this feeling always been there? Have I always crave for that bad boy? It didn't get any easier from there. I made it out with my purse and key…but I have lost my heart…to that bad boy." 


	2. Professor Utonium would be mad…

_"'Good girl go bad!' I heard that on the radio. I didn't tell my sister about Brick or I secretly went on dates with the sinful bad guy. But I know Bubbles been seeing Boomer, and Bunny with that new guy, Buster. Buttercup and Butch? Nah. They fight way too damn much."_

Blossom giggle. Those fighters.

_"But it was our first date that leave me breathless."_

She stopped. "Brick…" she whisper his name.

_"He pick a crazy location for us to meet: at a cemetery. I would've curse him out when I got there but he leave some petals to guide me through. I end up in a cemetery garden. There he set up a picnic. We was surrounded by flowers. For once I saw him dressing…nice. _

_I have more than one emotion inside me at that time: flatter, scared, curious, and embarrass. And in the same time, I thought I was crazy of doing this, going out a date with a bad boy. _

_He got an Italian food for us to eat…and some wine…red wine. He seduce me of drinking it. He said 'Don't say you don't drink alcohol. You drink it in the club with your sisters. At least this is more…flavorful.' Why did I drink knowing he may have drug me? Why did I let him kiss me? Why he was so good?"_

Blossom blush just thinking about it.

_"Why am I thinking about it now? Oh god! Have I gone insane? Professor would hate me right now if only he knew a far I have fallen…"_


	3. Red hot steam

A year went by since her last entry. Blossom came back wondering if she should type up her journal entry. She couldn't stop thinking about, for in now haunting her in her dream. She pray no one knows how hot and steaming Brick can be… "It been a long time coming but this entry maybe the hottest one yet. But the reason for the lateness is because I was recovering from my power overdrive. The PowerPunk Girls came to town to take the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Berserk, Brat, Brute, and Brit. Each have made their move on the guys. Some of us girls recover and bounce back, some of us falls victim to them. I…fall victim to them when I saw Berserk kissing Brick. I didn't talk to him, till Boomer got kidnap by Brat two weeks later. Bubbles couldn't be involved on the rescue because he was strap down with a bomb. She end up hiding at a place where her and Boomer meet. The rest of us, The Power Puff and The Rowdy Ruff went after them. The Boys even the battlefield as I try to free Boomer. I remember the fastest way to disable the bomb is to deep freezes it. I have the power of ice so I use it. I didn't have much time so I use all my power, all that I have, all I got to get him free and be with Bubbles. I was power out and end up freezing myself in the process. But I knew Boomer was free and was meeting Bubbles in their secret place. I end up in a deep sleep for many months. The last thing I remember…is Brick holding me close to him." Blossom stop and cry. "Oh god, how many days have gone by? How much have I miss?" She went back to her entry. "I was in a deep sleep what it seem forever. I remember feeling something warm on my hand every day but I didn't wake up to know what it was. Then one day, I thought I hear my sister's voice. 'Wake up, Sis! Please wake up! He have been waiting for you and he's waits for you still! Please wake up…he's waiting…' I realize it was Bubbles and I open my eyes for the first time. 'Where am I?' was the first thing I said. I turn to my left and saw Brick holding my hand. I was starting to panic but he calm me down. 'It okay, Blossom. You're safe. Just rest.' He told me. But I was afraid. I was so afraid. Scare out of my mind but he push me gently back to bed and his hand warms me. I end up fall back to sleep. It was crazy… I try to get my strength back and end up taking a shower. I try to remember everything but as it started to come back, I started to freeze up again. 'No! Not again!' I feared. I was fallen back to freeze mode, until a warm body brought me back to reality. I woke up and saw Brick again. What have change him? This bad boy? Why I wanted to kiss him? This bad Boy? Why these feeling for him? Did he have feeling for me? So many question running through my mind as he started to kiss me. I want him to kiss me. I want his body next to mine. I want him. Next thing we knew, our naked bodies intertwine. Hot steam fill the air covering the window. My ice, his fire: hot steam. I still remember…and I may never forget…" 


End file.
